Harry Proposes to Ginny
by FantasyFanatic77
Summary: This is my version of how Harry proposes to Ginny. I hope you like it. I do not own any of the rights to any Harry Potter content. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my first story so reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. Takes place in the summer of 1998.
1. The Proposal

June 23

"Ah Harry! What brings you here this evening?" Mr. Weasley asked as the look of surprise faded from his face and turned into a smile.

Harry had shown up unexpectedly after dinner, his mind racing because of what he was about to do. Ginny was to come home on the Hogwarts express in two days and Harry wanted to have a brilliant surprise waiting for her when they had their loving reunion.

"Hi Mr. Weasley" said Harry "May I come in, I have something important to ask you."

"Certainly Harry!" Mr. Weasley replied "Go to the sitting room, I'll grab some drinks and be with you in a moment."

Harry felt as if Mr. Weasley was taking ages, but in reality, he was only alone for a minute or two. As Mr. Weasley entered the room, Harrys palms were sweating, he was tapping his foot anxiously as he built up the courage to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage.

"What is it you have to ask me Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. He had a smile on his face as if he knew what Harry was about to ask him.

Harry let out a long sigh and took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying "Mr. Weasley, I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter."

In reality it was only about 3 seconds before Mr. Weasley responded, but for Harry it felt like an eternity. When Mr. Weasley paused after Harry finished asking, Harry felt as if Mr. Weasley was going to say no. The thoughts of rejection raced through Harry's mind as he glanced to the clock, eagerly waiting for Mr. Weasley's response.

Mr. Weasley broke the silence at last. "Of course you can marry Ginny, Harry. Molly and I and the rest of the Weasley's already consider you a part of the family, I think it's time that we finally

make it official." Mr. Weasley was beaming, but nothing in the room was shinning quite as bright as Harry's smile as he heard Mr. Weasley's response.

Harry was overrun with emotion. He was so happy we started to tear up and could not speak. He managed to choke up "Thank you Mr. Weasley" as he walked over and gave his soon to be father-in-law a hug.

After the two disengaged, Mr. Weasley said "When do you plan on doing it?"

"On Thursday when she gets off the Hogwarts express" Harry replied. "I want to surprise her in front of Hermione, Luna, and all of her other friends from school."

"I'll make sure the whole family is there too" Mr. Weasley said jokingly, but Harry knew he was being serious.

"Thanks again Mr. Weasley, I'll see you on Thursday along with the rest of the family." Harry called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door.

"No Harry, thank you." Mr. Weasley replied as he saw Harry to the door. He watched Harry walk out into the front yard and disaperate. As he closed the door, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Who was that Arthur?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough" Mr. Weasley replied. He chuckled at the confused look upon Mrs. Weasley's face as he took her hand and they went up to bed.

June 24

Harry woke up the next morning smiling to himself. This was the first day of the week off he secured himself from the auror office. Harry had his whole day planned out and was excited to get started with his plans as soon as possible.

After getting dressed and having some bacon and eggs, Harry left his new home in Godric's Hollow and apparated to a back alley in the middle of London. He emerged onto the street and entered into one of his favorite restaurants, the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was happy to see that there weren't many customers at the Leaky this early in the morning, as he didn't like to attract attention. Unfortunately for him, he was the most famous wizard in Britain.

Harry said hello to the barman Tom and continued to the back room where he passed through the magical barrier into Diagon Alley.

There weren't many people in Diagon Alley either. He thought this was because all of the parents were at home getting ready for their kids to return on the Hogwarts Express. Harry didn't mind as he walked down the cobbled street to an overwhelmingly bright building dominating the alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry entered and called out "George, are you here!"

Almost instantly George popped his head around a large pile of boxes and replied "Hey Harry, fancy seeing you here. What's up?"

"I was just doing some errands in Diagon Alley today and thought I would stop in to see how things were going. How's Angelina doing?"

"She's doing well. And no, we are not dating." George said as he saw the smirk on Harry's face. "Yet" George added and both boys laughed.

"Let me know when you get around to going out, I like to stay in the loop." Harry said "I heard there is a new line of wheezes coming out"

George's face brightened as Harry brought up the topic. "A teacher themed line of wheezes is being developed. I hope to release them before next school year."

Harry laughed at the thought of a Mr. Filch wheeze as he saw George jumping up and down on his toes as if anxious to ask a question. "What's up" Harry asked.

George looked at the ground, sighed and looked back up at Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile as it reminded him of his request to marry Ginny only the night before. Harry brought himself back to the present just in time to meet George's eye.

"As you know, Zonkos close down in Hogsmeade." George started. "I was thinking of opening a store there and I needed an investor, and I was wondering if you would be interested. Angelina would run the store if you were wondering."

Harry smiled at the prospect of a second Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opening up. He whole heartedly responded "Of course I'll make the investment, just let me know how much you need."

George looked back at Harry with a smile on his face and said "Thanks Harry, I knew you would help me out."

Seeing George happy made Harry's day as he embraced his soon to be brother-in-law and responded "You can also count on me."

George and Harry spent the next two hours discussing terms and agreements for the investment into a shop in Hogsmeade Village. As Harry was about to leave, George called out to him "See you tomorrow at dinner Harry. Have a great day."

Harry grinned and called back "I will, but it won't be as great as tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"What's that supposed to mean" replied George

Harry yelled over his shoulder as the door closed behind him "You'll find out soon enough."

Following their successful meeting, Harry set off for Gringotts Wizard Bank to make a withdrawal from his vault. Harry walked up to a podium, presented his key, and was carted off down to his vault, vault 687. Once there, Harry didn't make to withdraw any money, but walked to the left side of the vault where he kept a small velvet box with an emerald ring inside. This had been the engagement ring his father had bought for his mother, and he wanted to present it to Ginny. He took the box, left and headed to the leaky cauldron where he was meeting up with Ron and some fellow auror buddies for lunch.

After lunch, Harry went to Tonk's mother's house to pick up his godson, Teddy. He and Teddy spent the rest of the day together, had dinner, and played until Teddy fell asleep on the sitting room floor. Harry brought Teddy home at around 9 o'clock and by that time, Teddy had tired him out. There were 21 hours left until Harry would be asking Ginny to spend the rest of her life with him. He was both excited and nervous.

June 25

Harry woke up at 11 and took his time getting dressed. He made himself breakfast, and did some much needed cleanup around the house that took the better part of two hours. It was now 1 o'clock and Harry had nothing to do until he met up with the Weasley's for a snack at 4:30 before heading over to King's Cross Station and waiting for Ginny to arrive home.

Nerves started to kick in. Harry spent the better part of the next 3 hours pacing around his house talking himself through the entire proposal. He headed over to The Burrow at 4:30 where he found the entire Weasley family, except Percy who was at work, already snacking in the kitchen when he arrived. Ron, like Harry, had opted not to repeat 7th year. The two of them and Neville were the only three students in their year whom did not repeat.

Harry greeted all the Weasley's and they all greeted him with such enthusiasm that Harry thought Mr. Weasley might have let slip Harry's plans for Ginny's arrival at home. They talked and had fun for about an hour before they cleaned up and got ready to head over to Kings Cross Station. They arrived at the station at 5:45, 15 minutes before the train would be pulling in.

As the clock on the wall struck six, the Hogwarts Express pulled into view. Harry's heart was pounding as he prepared himself for the biggest moment of his life, that's saying a lot considering who he is. The Express let out a long whistle and familiar faces started getting off the train.

Harry was greeted by many of his best friends first as Ginny was saying hello to the rest of the Weasleys. After what seemed like at eternity, Harry and Ginny finally came face to face, both smiling wider than they had ever done so before.

"Welcome home" Harry said as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much" he added.

"I missed you to" replied Ginny as she hugged Harry even tighter.

As he continued to hug Ginny with all of his heart, her head on his shoulder, he took a look around. On his left he saw all of his friends that had been through thick and thin with him, all with huge smiles on their faces. He glanced to the right and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ron, the three of them looking elated as they watched Harry and Ginny have their moment.

Harry leaned back, and his bright emerald eyes met hers. He stared into her soft brown eyes and took a deep breath. The moment had come at last.

Harry got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket simultaneously. "Ginny" he said, his eyes locked onto hers. "I have known you since my first day attending Hogwarts and have loved you ever since. Not a day went by this past year where I didn't think of you while you were away at school. I love you Ginny Weasley and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears were trickling out of Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Lost for words, Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically and finally managed to squeak out a high pitched "Yes" as she through her arms around Harry and kissed him. They shared their passionate embrace for what seemed like a full day, Ginny's arms around Harry's neck, Harrys hands at her waist.

As they both leaned back to look into each others eyes, applause erupted around platform 9 and 3/4. Harry slid his mothers ring onto Ginny's finger and told her the history behind the ring. Ginny was crying rivers of joy as the newly engaged couple glanced towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley hurried up to them and was in tears as she first hugged Ginny and then Harry. The rest of their friends and family closed in around them and they all shared a half hour filled with congratulations towards Harry and Ginny.

News that Harry Potter was now engaged spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world. It took Harry and his party 20 minutes to get through the doors to the Leaky Cauldron private room where Harry was hosting a party to celebrate. Harry, the Weasley's, Hermione, her parents, Neville, his grandmother, Hannah, Luna, Luna's boyfriend Rolf Scamander, Dean, and Seamus all crowded in to celebrate what would be a wonderful reunion for all of them.

Following the dinner party, Harry went back to the burrow with the Weasley's, planning to stay the night. While they sat around the sitting room talking, Bill stood up and said "Harry, could I have a word with you outside."

Harry knew this was coming. He kindly obliged and went to go for a walk with Bill. Much to his dismay, every Weasley boy stood up to join them. Mrs. Weasley let out a quick giggle, and sensing Harry's nervousness, she said "Don't be afraid Harry dear, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet" Charlie added; they all had a good laugh before exiting the house into the garden.

Bill was staring at Harry as they all sat around the garden table. He had a wide grin spread across his face, but Harry knew he meant every word he was about to say. At last, he broke the silence. "You know why we wanted to talk to you Harry, so I'll just get right to it." Bill started. "Ginny is our only baby sister, and if you even consider doing anything that would hurt her in any way, you'll have to answer to all of us."

All of the boys nodded in agreement and Charlie added with a laugh "I might even reunite you and our Hungarian Horntail in Romania."

Harry laughed and replied "If I do anything to cause Ginny any pain at all, I'll feed myself to him. I love Ginny more than anything in this world and hurting her word do more damage to my heart than hers."

"Good answer, now lets get back inside before Ginny starts worrying that we did anything to you." Percy added.

"Everyone wait for a second" George said. "I haven't told anyone yet but I've invented a new fake injury wheeze that gives the consumer a bloody nose, black eye, and some bruises here and there. What to you guys say about having a little fun with Ginny and giving one to Harry before we go back inside?

All of the boys were on board with the idea and after Harry took the wheeze he looked as if the Weasley boys had knocked some serious sense into him.

When all of the boys entered the house, Harry stayed in the kitchen as the Weasleys filed into the sitting room, all of them trying their hardest to suppress their laughter. When Ginny didn't see Harry walk in after them, she yelled "Where's Harry?!"

Bill, managing to keep a straight face, replied "He's in the kitchen."

Charlie added "Cleaning himself up" and he glanced around at all of his brothers, a devilish smile coming over his face.

"What's that supposed to mean" Ginny shot back as she made her way to the kitchen. As Ginny entered, she say Harry's fake black eye and bloody nose. Ginny lost it.

She ran back into the sitting room and cast a full power bat bogey hex on Charlie screaming "That's my fiancé you twat!" Ginny's anger slowly subsided as she saw the rest of her brothers howling with laughter. "What's going on?" she demanded.

As she saw George hold up a wheeze she realized what was going on and joined in on the laughter. At the same moment, Harry walked back into the room, no bruises or blood anywhere on his body.

"I hate you all so much!" Ginny screamed jokingly as she walked over to Harry and put her arms around his neck.

Harry smiled and whispered in her ear "I love you more than you can imagine Ginny, but the opportunity was too good to pass up on."

Ginny smiled and her eyes blazed with passionate love as she brought Harry in and kissed him with all of her might. Harry responded with equal passion.

The newly engaged couple finally pulled apart when Ron called out "Oi! I know you're my best mate, but you can't go snogging my sister in front of all of us." Harry and Ginny laughed as their lips unlocked and they stood there for a moment, arm in arm, eyes locked, just smiling.

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him up to her room where they made some great memories together before they passed out from exhaustion. It was one of those remember forever days for the both of them.

June 26

Harry woke up the next morning at The Burrow snuggled nice and close to Ginny. Harry leaned over and softly kissed Ginny, who smiled but didn't open her eyes.

"I think you need to kiss me again, just to make sure I'm awake." Ginny joked, her eyes still closed.

"Just to be sure" Harry replied with a laugh as he passionately kissed her.

Harry and Ginny dressed and went downstairs where they were greeted and treated to breakfast by the rest of the family. Mr. Weasley left a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table with the headline "Potter Engaged" on the top of the front page.

Harry and Ginny had a laugh as they read through the Prophet's not so accurate retelling of the proposal. After an enjoyable breakfast, the newly engaged couple went into the sitting room with Mrs. Weasley and began to plan the wedding.

The planning session took until lunchtime, and they decided the big day was going to be August 11th, Ginny's 18th birthday.


	2. Wedding Invitation

July 4

Harry woke up late on Saturday morning. He had a particularly tough week at work and he was in need of a good sleep. Harry got up, dressed, ate breakfast, and headed over to the burrow to finalize the list of wedding invitations.

Harry arrived at the burrow just after 11 o'clock and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Ginny who almost knocked him over as she threw her arms around him. Her brown eyes were blazing with happiness as she locked her fingers with Harry's and pulled him eagerly into the siting room.

Mrs. Weasley was already hard at work duplicating wedding invitations. When she saw Harry she got up and gave him one of her famous bone crushing hugs. He hugged her back as she walked back over to hey 5 foot long parchment that contained the names of everyone invited to the wedding.

Harry spent almost 20 minutes reading through the columns of names and once he reached the end Mrs. Weasley asked if there was anyone that they forgot. Harry though about it for a moment and responded "Yes, I would like to have invitations to leave on the graves of my parents, Tonks & Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and Fred. If you don't mind."

"Not at all dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ill have them ready for you in a moment and you can deliver them by hand if you would like."

"I would like that very much. Thanks, mom." Harry replied with a tear rolling down his cheek. Harry always had trouble talking about the deaths of people he was so close with, but he felt as if he had to do this.

Ginny walked up next to him and softly grasped his hand. He held hers back and leaned his head on her shoulder. Tears were continuing to flow as there hand holding turned into a comforting hug. They stood there, embracing each other for almost 5 minutes before Ginny broke the silence.

"I'll go with you" Ginny said. "We can deliver them tomorrow."

Harry nodded, still not in the mood to speak, but Ginny's support meant more than anything to him. She was always there for him and he was happy that she would finally be able to travel to Godric's Hallow to see his parents grave. Harry knew that his parents would've loved Ginny had they had the chance to meet her. He knew he was going to tell her that tomorrow.

After Harry pulled himself together and regained his thoughts, he, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny got back to planning the wedding that was now just under six weeks away. The finalized invitation let consisted of Harry and Ginny's school friends and professors, old DA and Order of the Phoenix members, and Harry's friends from the auror office.

The Wedding work took almost the rest of the day and Harry stayed at the burrow for dinner. It was just Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that night. Bill was back at home with Fleur and his kids, Charlie back in Romania, Percy at the ministry, George on a date with Angelina, and Ron was staying at Hermione's for the weekend. They enjoyed a quite evening filled with wedding talk, and wrapped up dinner at about 8 o'clock. Harry headed home and went to sleep early, as he needed a good sleep to be prepared to visits the graves of his loved ones that he lost.

July 5

Harry woke up Sunday morning to the sound of footsteps in his room. He opened his eyes as he saw the blurred outline of a figure with blazing red hair. He didn't need to put his glasses on to know that this was Ginny. Ginny sat on the side of his bed and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry pulled her into a hug and they lay there in silence, just loving the fact that they were with each other.

After 30 great minutes of just enjoying each others company, Harry got up and went to shower. When he got out he could smell the breakfast that Ginny had started cooking. He crept up behind her as she stood at the stove and pulled her into a backwards hug. Ginny put her hands on his and said "Breakfast will be done in 5 minutes. After, I thought we could drop the invitations off. Then we could take Teddy out for lunch and spend the rest of the day with him. What do you think?"

"That sounds brilliant" Harry responded. "Thank you for doing everything you can to help me today. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, Harry" Ginny responded as she handed him a plate of sausage and eggs and kissed him on the nose. They sat and talked as Harry finished his breakfast and they headed out at around 8:30.

The plan was to drop off Tonks' and Lupin's invitations first, followed by Fred's, then Dumbledore, and finally, Harry's parents.

Harry and Ginny spent about 15 minutes with Lupin and Tonks. They lay a beautiful pink flowered reef on the graves of each of them and Harry told Ginny stories with them that had them both in tears by the time that they wrapped up.

The pair of them spent nearly an hour at Fred's grave. Ginny told Harry endless stories of George and Fred's practical jokes they played as kids. They left the invitation on the grave with a package of Canary Creams, the first wheeze George and Fred had perfected. They stood there hand in hand as a light breeze rustled the trees where birds sang. Ginny finally suggested that they move on, and the two of them aparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny stopped at Hagrid's hut on the way to visit Dumbledore's tomb. They stayed for 20 minutes catching up with Hagrid. Harry and Ginny promised that they would go up and visit Grawp sometime soon and the pair of them set off across the grounds to the white tomb.

Harry summoned an elegant bouquet of flowers to place at the foot of Dumbledore's grave. He then lay the invitation down on top of the tomb. He and Ginny spent 10 minutes in a silent moment of respect.

Harry spoke at last. "Thank you Professor for being there for me throughout the first sixteen years of my life. You dedicated the later years of your life to killing Voldemort, which helped keep me alive. I will remember your sacrifice forever and will always remember you as a man I trust and could always look to for guidance. Thank you for everything you gave me Professor."

Harry couldn't continue. His emotions took over him and he could no longer speak. He and Ginny were engaged in such a tight hug that he thought there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. After a minute, Harry saw a figure making there way towards them from Hogwarts Castle. His tears fogged his vision, but the pointed witches hat unmistakably belonged to Professor McGonagall.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to greet Professor McGonagall as friendly as he could, even though it was obvious he had just been crying.

Professor McGonagall spoke first "Hello Harry, Ginny, I saw in the prophet that you two were getting married. Congratulations."

As Harry still couldn't bring himself to speak, Ginny responded "Thank you Professor. Harry wanted to drop off an invitation for Professor Dumbledore. Yours will be coming in the mail tomorrow."

Ginny spoke with such purity and confidence that Harry always loved. Ginny was emotionally very strong, and rarely shed a tear. Harry always loved her for this. But through all of that, Ginny was always there for Harry to cry on, no matter what. She knew how much Harry cared about the people he loved and always supported him when he was going through and emotionally tough time.

As Harry drifted back from his daydream, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were discussing the future of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "We are going to have a lot of trouble at seeker this year that's for sure. We've been covered for the past 7 years with you and Harry, but there's nobody promising in the ranks this year."

Ginny smiled and said "I would gladly come back and play if you let me."

Professor McGonagall let out a sot laugh and said "We all wish you could but rules are rules."

The three of them spoke for another 10 minutes and it was nearly 11:45. Harry and Ginny said good-bye to Professor McGonagall and they departed towards the forbidden forest. Ginny asked Harry what they were doing and he responded "This is something I must do alone. You can wait with Hagrid, I'll be back in about an hour."

At this, Harry set off into the forest, towards the abandoned spider den that used to belong to Aragog and his decedents, many of whom died during the Battle of Hogwarts. As Harry grew nearer, he had flashbacks of the last time he entered the forest. He remembered how Ginny was all that he thought of in what he thought were the last moments of his life.

As Harry approached the clearing, he saw the exact tree where he left the resurrection stone. He looked at the ground, and there it was, half buried under a pile of twigs. Harry picked up the stone and was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people.

Many of Harry's loved ones stood, forming a circle. Harry looked around and saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin.

"Congratulations, sweetie" Lily said, her eyes swelled with tears. "It means a lot that you wanted to use our ring."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way" Harry responded

James added "She really is beautiful Harry. I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks dad. I just wish all of you were here with me to celebrate the day."

"I said it last time we spoke, and I'll say it again" Sirius said "We're always with you, in here." Sirius was pointing to Harry's heart.

"I left an invitation at your grave Remus" Harry stated "Mom and Dad, I'm stopping by your grave next, I'll introduce you to Ginny too. I'm also going to give you Sirius' invitation."

"That would be lovely" Lily said in her sweet voice. Lily and James were holding hands as they watched Harry overcome with a mix of joy and sadness. "We'll all be there, don't worry. We wouldn't miss it for anything."

Harry smiled as he looked around at how happy everybody was. It touched him that his own happiness was what really brought joy to what he considered his family.

"I'll see you then." Harry said as he failed to hold back tears. "I'll be back again, I promise. Say hi to Tonks, Fred, and Professor Dumbledore for me."

"We will" Lupin promised "Stay safe until then." And with that, Harry let go of the stone, leaving it in the forest where it had lay for the past year.

Harry made his way out of the forest and Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Speaking with Sirius, Remus, and my parents" Harry responded. "I told them to say hi to Fred, Tonks, and Professor Dumbledore for me. I also promised I'd introduce you to my parents at the graveyard." And with that, Harry and Ginny headed for Godric's Hallow for their final drop off.

As they walked up to the grave, Ginny already saw the tears in Harry's eyes. Harry summoned a mix of white, pink, and red roses and placed them at the foot of the headstone. Ginny then placed then invitation and gave Harry one of her warm hugs that were so comforting. Harry wiped away the tears and spoke as if he were introducing his parents to Ginny.

"Hi mom, dad, this is my fiancé Ginny. We've been dating for almost a year now and she is the most perfect women I've ever met." As Harry said this, Ginny grasped his hand at held it. Harry continued "I know you guys would have loved her if you had met her. She is smart, funny, good natured, and the most comforting person I've ever met. I know you guys will be at my wedding next month. In the envelope is Sirius's invitation as well. Can you pass it on to him and make sure that he comes. It would mean a lot."

With this, Harry took Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes. Their stares lingered for a moment before Ginny pulled Harry into the softest, most comforting kiss he had ever received. Ginny's soft lips caressed his as she put one hand around Harry's neck, the other cupping his cheek gently. Harry's hands drifted onto her hips and stayed there as Ginny continued to comfort him. They stayed locked together for what felt like several days. When they finally broke apart, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and said "Thanks, I feel a lot better." Ginny smiled but said nothing. Harry then added "I love you Ginny" and kissed Ginny on the nose. Ginny pulled Harry into a warm hug and whispered "I love you to Harry, I'll be here for you wherever and whenever you need me." into his ear.

Hand in hand, Ginny and Harry made there way out of the graveyard. A light drizzle began to fall as they reached the exit. They turned to each other under the iron archway at the entrance and stared into each others eyes. They both knew to say nothing, but to just enjoy each others presence. Finally, Harry said they had to go get Teddy, and they went to go pick him up. It was now 1 in the afternoon.

Harry and Ginny picked up and over excited Teddy Lupin from his grandmother and they set off for Hogsmeade. The Leaky Cauldron was bound to be crowded and Harry wasn't in the mood to have all of the attention. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks at 1:15 and sat in the corner booth next to the fire, the same one Harry and Ginny sat in every Hogsmeade weekend during the past school year. Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom walked in 10 minutes after Harry and Ginny. The five of them spent the better of the next two hours catching up and keeping watch over Teddy.

At around three O'Clock Harry and Ginny made their way back to Harry's house and the couple chased Teddy around on his toy broom until just before dinner. Ginny took Teddy home as Harry started to prepared dinner. Ginny took longer than usual to return and finally walked in 2 minutes before dinner was ready, carrying a bag.

"What took you so long and why do you have a bag?" Harry inquired.

Ginny looked at him. He saw the look of triumph and happiness in her eyes and he knew what was coming. "I stopped at the burrow to have a word with mom" Ginny began. "It took 20 minutes, but I managed to convince her to let me stay over for the night."

"About time she's come around, I've been waiting for her to let you sleep here for ages. I'm happy it's finally happening."

"Me too" Ginny added as she walked over to Harry and kissed him.

The two of them ate dinner and for some odd reason, Harry got a cake for dessert. Ginny couldn't help herself and she took a handful of icing and wiped it on Harry's face. Harry laughed and got her back. Harry pulled Ginny in for a long icing filled kiss that was one he would remember forever.

The two went upstairs to sleep and spent the better part of the night snuggled in each others arms, oblivious to the fact that Harry had work the next morning.


	3. Wedding Preparations Harry's Birthday

July 31

"Happy birthday Harry" Ginny whispered in his ear. She gave him a soft, tender kiss as she caressed his cheek with her smooth hands. As Ginny pulled her head back to look at him Harry smiled and slowly opened his eyes. The two of them were at Harry's house; Ginny was halfway through moving in.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and after 20 more minutes of morning play time, Ginny went downstairs to make breakfast, leaving Harry do shower and get dressed. As Harry entered the kitchen Ginny gave him a kiss on the nose and handed him a plate full of sausages and eggs. As he sat down to eat Ginny began lecturing him on how he was procrastinating wedding plans.

"You, Ron, and Neville really need to get fit for your dress robes today" Ginny reminded him. Ron and Neville were the only two guys in the wedding party. "The wedding is in 12 days you know" Ginny joked. "If you weren't the most famous wizard alive your robes wouldn't be ready in time. You really need to get on that."

Harry grinned "lucky for you I am the most famous wizard alive right now, so I don't think we'll have a problem with the robes. Today's a busy day for work. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I promise I'll get Ron and Neville to come down to Madam Malkin's to get fitted."

"You'd better" Ginny added. She was staring at him and couldn't help but smile as she looked into his emerald eyes. Harry knew she was being serious and if he didn't do as he was told, there would be a serious bat-bogey hex coming his way.

The two of them finished breakfast together and Harry headed for the auror office, Ginny headed for The Burrow. Once at the Burrow, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spent most of the day finalizing wedding plans. The tent service came today and set up a massive white tent, very similar to Bill and Fleurs wedding.

At about 8 o'clock that night Harry arrived at the Burrow to discuss what Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had been doing all day. When he arrived and saw the tent in the garden, he stood there and imagined what the wedding was going to be like.

Ginny saw him from the kitchen window and she slowly and silently crept up next to him at took his hand in hers.

"It's perfect" Harry whispered as if he didn't want to disturb the peace. He tightened his grip on Ginny's hand.

"I know" Ginny responded in her sweet, soft voice. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Harry was star struck by the sweet flowery scent of her hair that he had come so accustomed to.

They stood there for another moment before Harry added "I love you Ginny. I can't wait until our wedding day finally comes." With this Ginny took his other hand in hers and they locked eyes. Both of them smiled as they leaned in to kiss. The two of them engaged in the most passionate kiss Harry they had ever shared.

As they pulled apart, gasping for air, Ginny said "Make sure you remind me to show you your birthday present later. I think you'll love it, and we can try it out tonight if you'd like."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled look and replied "As long as it involves you, I think I'll love it."

"It does, don't worry" Ginny said with a giggle. She took his hand and led him back inside where they finished the plans for the wedding with Mrs. Weasley.

By now it was 10:30 and both Harry and Ginny were really tired. Ginny walked Harry to the door, kissed him goodnight, and was about to close the door before Harry said "What about my birthday present?"

Ginny gasped as she realized she completely forgot about it. "Wait here a moment" Ginny told Harry "I'm going to go tell mom I might not be home until midnight.

"No I can't sleep over" Ginny added as she saw the blazing look of excitement on Harry's face. "I promised mom I would sleep at home for the next few nights as it will be the last nights I'll spend here for a while."

Ginny went to tell Mrs. Weasley she was going to Harry's for a little bit, and the two of them aparated to Harry's house together.

In their room at Harry's house, there were two twin beds. Harry had promised Mrs. Weasley that he wouldn't share a bed with Ginny until they were married.

As they entered the house, Ginny said "upstairs." She took Harry's hand and walked up the stairs with him directly behind her. As they approached the room, Ginny went behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. She then had Harry open the door and entered.

As Ginny took her hands away from Harry's face, he saw a new king sized bed in the middle of the room, right where the twin beds had been that morning.

"I spoke to mom this morning" Ginny began. "I convinced her to let me get you this as it's so close to our wedding day. What do you say we try it out for a little bit before I have to go home?"

Without responding, Harry picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They made some memories together and Ginny accidentally fell asleep at Harry's house.

August 1

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Mrs. Weasley banging on the front door. They had both overslept and it was already noon. Harry and Ginny got dressed quickly and went downstairs to let Mrs. Weasley inside.

"Why on earth did you decide you could just stay here last night!?" Mrs. Weasley demanded from Ginny. She took a look at Ginny's blushing cheeks and Harry's apologetic face, took a deep breath, and did her best to control her anger, which was slowly subsiding. "Anyway, as there is no point in arguing, seeing as it already happened, the two of you need to hurry up and get to the Leaky by 12:30, you don't want to miss Harry's birthday lunch."

"We'll be there mom, don't worry" Ginny replied as she threw her arms around her mother and gave her a warm hug. "Then after, Harry, Ron, and Neville are going to finally get around to getting fitted for their dress robes. Right Harry?"

"Yes Ginny" Harry replied with a smile. "We won't forget, I promise."

"You won't forget is right" Mrs. Weasley added with a stern tone. "Now the two of you better go get ready for lunch, I'll see you guys there. Don't be late!"

"See you there Mrs. Weasley" Harry added as he gave her a hug and saw her to the door. He took Ginny upstairs to get ready and they managed to make it to the leaky only 15 minutes late.

"Happy birthday Harry!" All of the Weasleys and Hermione shouted in unison.

"Thanks everyone. It's good to see you all, and thanks for coming. It means a lot." Harry replied as he and Ginny went around the table greeting all of the Weasleys and Hermione.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron added as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"I'm sure you guys would rather not know" Ginny added with a smile and a grin as she took Harry's hand under the table.

Ron groaned and Bill added "You better watch who you say that to or you might not have a fiancé to marry."

All of the Weasleys laughed as Ginny responded "You better watch your mouth if you want to be at the wedding. It's not Harry you have to worry about you know."

With a laugh Charlie added "why don't we move on to ordering drinks before we have one less Weasley."

The whole family enjoyed a long, humorous lunch. Ron and Harry had to leave the party at around 2:30 to meet up with Neville and go shopping for dress robes.

The two best friends met Neville outside Madam Malkin's Robe Shop and they went inside to get fitted. Madam Malkin had to lock the door to keep out all of the reporters trying to get pictures of Harry before the big day. They were on strict orders to get classic black robes with white shirts underneath. The boys didn't dare disobey.

Getting fitted took nearly an hour. It was now 3:30 and they had to 3 hours to kill before their dinner reservation. Harry, Ron, and Neville planned to take Ginny, Hermione, and Hannah out to a nice muggle seafood restaurant for dinner. They were going to meet at Harry's house at 6:00 and aparate to the seaside city of Bournemouth to indulge in some of the best seafood around.

Harry decided that he would bring Ron and Neville to see the Puddlemere United quidditch game the following day. They spent the next 30 minutes getting tickets at the Quality Quidditch Shop in Diagon alley. They bought an extra ticket in hopes that Teddy would be able to come along with them.

By now, Harry was pretty tired as he had a late night with Ginny, though he didn't dare tell Ron that. Harry suggested they take naps before they go out with the girls, and much to his delight, Ron and Neville were on board with the idea. The boys said goodbye, headed to their respective homes, and planned to meet at Harry's at 6 o'clock sharp.

Harry felt as if he had just fallen asleep as Ginny woke him up with one of her famous soft kisses. Ginny was already dressed and Harry knew he had overslept for the second time that day.

"Time to get up" Ginny told him. "It's 5:45 and the others will be here soon. Try not to be late."

Harry sped through his shower, dressed with remarkable speed, and managed to make it downstairs at exactly six. Hannah, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were already there being entertained by Ginny in the sitting room.

As Harry walked in, Hannah wished him a happy birthday as she hadn't seen him yet. The three couples aparated to an abandoned sea side cottage. The ministry of magic purchased the cottage decades earlier as an apparition point for wizards and witches. They did the same across the major cities in Britain.

The couples enjoyed a nice, quiet evening filled with laughter. And in Harry's case, stares from other witches and wizards that knew who he was.

As much as Harry enjoyed their little get together, he was sure that he would enjoy alone time with Ginny that night even more.

August 2

Harry and Ginnny's wedding was now under 10 days away. News was all over the prophet as journalists speculated as to who was invited to the wedding, as well as gossip in witches weekly as to what dress Ginny would be wearing. Harry and Ginny agreed to keep the wedding as private as possible, so they weren't allowing any reporters to come.

The quidditch match started early Sunday morning at 8 o'clock, and Harry didn't want to wake Ginny. He slowly slipped out of bed, dressed, are breakfast, and got a laugh out of reading the prophet. He left his house at about 7:30 to go pick up Teddy.

Once he had Teddy, Harry aparated to the stadium, and bought Teddy a Puddlemere united jersey. Oliver Wood had become Puddlemeres starting keeper the year prior and his name was on the back of the jersey.

After buying some snacks and refreshments, Harry and Teddy met up with Ron and Neville at their seats just in time for the game.

"Hi Uncle Won!" Teddy exclaimed as Ron came into view.

"Hey Teddy!" Ron replied, smiling. "You remember Neville right? You met him last year at Christmas."

"Neville!" Teddy exclaimed happily. As the game began, Teddy was the life of their section. He caused everybody to laugh as he yelled about the game, making for a very enjoyable day.

Within the third out of the game, Puddlemere United's seeker made a remarkable upside down catch of the snitch. They won the game 310-40. Oliver Wood played a spectacular game, having saved all three penalty shots his chasers gave up.

Harry didn't tell Ron and Neville but he actually bought them a locker room pass to go and see the Puddlemere united team after the game. The boys and Teddy made their way down to the ground floor of the stadium. Harry attracted a whole crowd of people and it took them almost 30 minutes to get there.

Upon their arrival, Wood saw them and said "Harry Potter, what brings you to one of our games?"

"Just wanted to visit an old friend" Harry replied. "You remember Ron and Neville, right? They were fellow gryffindors in my year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I remember seeing them around." Oliver responded. "Who's this?" Oliver asked as he gestured to Teddy who was holding Harry's hand.

"This is Teddy, Professor Lupins son. I was his godfather, so after the Battle of Hogwarts, me and his grandmother share custody of him."

"He's in good hands" Oliver said, his tone a bit more serious. "If you weren't so late getting down here, we could talk for longer, but I have to get to a press conference now."

"I understand. I can't help being mobbed in public though." Harry joked. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"You will" Oliver replied, his voice back to its casual tone "Safe travels on the way home."

"See you Oliver" Ron, Neville, and Harry said in unison as Wood left through a back door to go to a press conference with his team.

It was now lunchtime, and Harry had Teddy for the entire day. He and Teddy are together at the Leaky. After lunch, Harry and Teddy headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Teddy a picture book about international quidditch teams.

Harry pointed out Victor Krum and explained to Teddy how he was in love with Aunt Hermione. Teddy found this funny and his laughter got the attention of everyone in the store.

It was now 2 o'clock and Teddy was ready for a nap - Harry was too. The two of them slept for about an hour in Harry's bed until he woke up to a soft kiss he knew too well. Harry often pretended to still be sleeping so Ginny would kiss him again.

After he stopped pretending to be sleeping, he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Ginny in a beautiful baby blue sundress.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Harry told her.

Ginny smiled and replied "Thanks Harry, you and Teddy seem like you had quite the day."

Harry told Ginny about there day and by the time he finished telling Ginny about there lunch together, Teddy was beginning to wake.

"Aunt Ginny!" Teddy screamed excitedly.

"Hey Teddy" Ginny replied, tickling Teddys stomach causing him to roll around in laughter. "Harry was telling me about your day. It sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Lots of fun!" Teddy shouted. He was rested, reenergized, and red to wear out Harry and Ginny for the rest of the day.

Harry suggested that they take Teddy outside and let him fly on his toy broom Harry kept at his house. Teddy liked the idea very much and spent the next two hours flying around Harry's yard.

The three of them went to an early dinner at one of the cafes in Diagon Alley. After, Harry and Ginny brought Teddy back to his grandmother Andromeda's house.

Having nothing to do for the rest of the day, Harry and Ginny went to spend time with Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at The Burrow. Fleur and Bill came over around 7:30 and the 8 of them spent the night together.

As the night began to wind down, and Harry made his way to the door, Ginny tried to sneak out with him to go back to his place.

"Where do you think you're going Ginny!?" They heard Mrs. Weasley yell as she made her way to the door.

"Harry's house" Ginny responded. She was blushing because she knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve of her idea.

"Not tonight dear" Mrs. Weasley told her softly. "Harry can stay over if he would like, but once you two are married we won't have you here anymore."

"Awwww, mom" Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Harry did the same and said "I would love to stay over tonight Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. We understand."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "They all grew up so fast, it's so sad to see my youngest, and only daughter, moving out already."

"You'll still have Ron" Ginny joked. "We all know he will take forever to propose."

"As long as he is proposing to Hermione, He can take as long as he needs." Mrs. Weasley added as they all released their 3 way hug.

"We're going up to bed, Harry has to get up early for work tomorrow" Ginny told Mrs. Weasley. "Goodnight mom, I love you"

"I love you too dear. And of course you too Harry" she added as she brought him into another bone crushing hug. "Sleep well."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and guided her towards the stairs. When they reached Ginny's room, they shared one short, sweet good night kiss and both passed out from exhaustion.


	4. The Wedding

August 11

For the first time in his life, Harry was happy to wake up without Ginny at his side. At Mrs. Weasley's request, Ginny spent her last unmarried night at The Burrow.

Harry took his time waking up. It was 9 o'clock and he didn't have to be at The Burrow until noon. He went downstairs and made himself blueberry pancakes and bacon. As the bacon was cooking, Harry went outside to pick up the copy of todays daily prophet. He went back to the kitchen, took the bacon off the stove, sat down, and enjoyed his breakfast.

Harry saw in bold letters at the top of the daily prophet **POTTER'S BIG DAY.** He read through the article and laughed as he saw Rita Skeeter claimed that Ginny was only marrying him for the name and money. Of course, Harry knew it wasn't true.

After more entertaining comments from Rita, Harry went back to his room to start getting ready. He was nervous, but at the same time, overrun with happiness. Today was the day when he would be marry the woman of his dreams. Harry had loved Ginny for the past three years of his life. Even though they were separated for almost a year in the middle of their relationship, they both never even considered loving anybody else. That year was a true test for their relationship.

Harry finished getting ready and went over to the burrow, arriving there at exactly noon. By then, the guests were starting to arrive. Harry had time to welcome Victor Krum, who made it all the way from Bulgaria, Hagrid, who had to inform him that Grawp was too big to bring to The Burrow, and many of his old Hogwarts professors. When Teddy and Andromeda arrived, Teddy waddled over to Harry and gave him a big hug. Teddy smiled as Harry messed up his hair and got scolded by Andromeda.

By now it was 15 minutes until the ceremony started, so Harry went to join Ron, Neville and Kingsley Shacklebolt on stage. Kingsley himself managed to find time in his busy Minister of Magic schedule to bond Harry and Ginny for life. As Harry approached, Kingsley smiled, shook Harry's hand, and told him how happy he was for him.

Ron, Neville, Harry, and Kingsley chatted for another 10 minutes and the moment Harry had been waiting for for the past 3 years came. The music started playing, Harry looked down the aisle, and saw the bridesmaids walking down the aisle. Luna was the first to walk. Her white, blonde hair went perfectly with the pale gold dress Ginny wanted the girls to wear. Harry couldn't help thinking that Rolf was a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman in his life. Up next was Fleur. As always, Fleur's silvery hair swayed back and forth as she walked. She had half the men in the crowd starstruck, but given that she was part vela, it wasn't expected.

Next was Hermione, Ginny's matron of honor. The only time Harry had ever seen her look this beautiful was at the yule ball during his fourth year. It was clear Krum still had feelings for her because as soon as Hermione came out Ron whispered "Oi! Look at Vicky. Some people don't learn, do they." Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Hermione gave Ron and him a look, but she smiled back as she knew what they were talking about.

Harry's eyes shot straight to the back of the tent when he saw the slightest bit of movement. Harry's jaw dropped as Ginny came into full view. She smiled at Harry as they locked eyes but he was too starstruck to do anything but stare. Ginny was wearing a beautiful white dress that dragged on the red carpet under her feet. She was arm in arm with Mr. Weasley, who had a tear rolling down his left cheek. Harry heard Hermione laugh and he knew she was laughing at the look on his face, but he couldn't help it. Harry was too attracted to Ginny to notice Teddy and Victoire walking down the aisle, hand in hand, Teddy with the rings, Victoire as the flower girl.

As Ginny reached the bottom of the front platform, she kissed her dad on the cheek and made her way onto the stage across from Harry. At this time Teddy had the rings for Hermione and Ron to hold on to, and he walked off the stage, took Victoire's hand, and the two of them went to sit in-between Andromeda and Bill, who was smiling at the prospect of Teddy and Victoire having feelings for each other.

At last Kingsley began to speak "We are here today to celebrate the uniting of two innocent souls. Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter as your newly wedded husband, who you will love, cherish, and remain faithful to for the rest of your life?"

"I do." responded Ginny. Her eyes locked with Harry, at this Harry reached out and took both of Ginny's hands in his.

Kingsley continued "Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your newly wedded wife, who you will love, cherish, and remain faithful to for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Harry responded, gripping Ginny's hands even tighter, neither of them daring to break eye contact. Over in the front row Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding hands, both in tears.

"We will now here their promises to each other" Kingsley stated. "Starting with the groom."

"Ginny" Harry began "I have known you for almost as long as I have known I'm a wizard." Harry earned a laugh from the crowd. "Even though it took me six years to come to terms with my feelings for you, I have loved you since we ever met. The year I spent hunting horcruxes was the hardest year of my life, as I had to worry about you every day at the mercy of the Carrows. I promise, that I will dedicate my life to you. I will do everything in my power to make your life the happiest I can. I love you Ginny, and there is nothing in this world that makes me happier than you do. In fifty years, when I'm asked if I still love you, there will only be one response, 'Always'." Harry's smile was the brightest thing in the world at the moment. His emerald eyes showed endless amounts of love and compassion for the witch standing opposite him. A single tear of joy slowly trickled down his cheek.

"Harry James Potter" Ginny began as she wiped away the tear on his face. "I have loved you since before we even met. Ever since I read about you in history books I fantasied marrying you. When I first met you I was so shy that I couldn't speak if you were in the room; now, I cry when you aren't. I promise to love you for eternity and give you everything you need and more, just as you have done for me. I love you Harry James Potter and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." As Ginny finished, she continued to look into Harry's watery eyes. As the almost wed couple continued to get lost in each others eyes, Kingsley began to speak again.

"We have heard the promises, and now I pronounce you husband and wife." With a flick of his wand, golden stands began to wrap around Ginny and Harry's hands, bonding them for life. "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry didn't hesitate a moment. He pulled Ginny towards him with one hand, and put the other around her waist. Ginny willingly let Harry pull her in as she caressed his cheek with her left hand, and put her right arm around his neck. They locked lips in what was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

Apparently they were snogging for a little to long because they heard Charlie yell "Alright Harry, that's enough with us all watching."

Harry and Ginny both reluctantly released each others lips, still holding each other close. There noses were touching as they held each other. Applause broke out around the tent and Harry whispered, barely audible "How do you feel, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny kissed him softly after he asked and responded "Better than you'd think, husband."

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and together the two of them walked over to the Weasley family where they were greeted by overly excited family members.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley first and as they were embracing, she asked him "How does it feel to be officially part of the family dear?"

"Better than it felt defeating Voldemort, mum." Harry replied with a smile. At the sound of Harry calling her mom Mrs. Weasley almost broke Harry's ribs with a bone crushing hug. When Harry looked up he saw that the seats were moved to the side and the dance floor was set up.

He looked to his right and saw Ginny standing there, waiting for him, as they were about to have their first dance. He took her hand as he did so often and the two made there way to to dance floor.

Their wedding song was "O Children", the song that Harry and Hermione danced to while hunting horcruxes. It meant so much to him as his dance with Hermione was a rare bright spot in a year full of darkness. He was hopping the song would mean as much to Ginny too.

Hermione, who had not been warned of the song beforehand, burst into tears as she heard the opening lines. She took Rons hand and kissed him softly. Ron was confused as Harry and Hermione hadn't told anybody about their dance. Ginny's head was rested on Harry's shoulder as they slowly side stepped and spun around the dance floor. Halfway through the song, the rest of the guests were invited to join them on the dance floor.

Harry passed Ginny on to Ron, and he and Hermione danced. "I cannot believe you chose this song" Hermione said as she continued to cry on Harry's shoulder.

"This song was a bright spot in a journey of darkness for me' Harry told Hermione. "It reminds me to stay happy even in the darkest of times, and I thought it would fit perfectly. I told Ginny what it meant to me when I suggested it and she agreed with me. I'm glad you like it too."

"I love it Harry" Hermione whispered. "Look at Teddy and Victoire, they're so cute together. Although, I'm surprised that Bills letting Teddy get so touchy. I wouldn't be surprised if he hexes Teddy soon.

Teddy, who was a year and a half old, and Victoire, age two, were attempting to dance on the side of the dance floor under the watchful eye of Andromeda. She saw Harry and Hermione watching Teddy and Victoire and she laughed, nodding her head towards bill. Sure enough, Bill had his eye on the two youngsters at all times.

All of the wedding guests continued to dance for the next couple of hours, and Harry danced with a large range of the female guests. He particularly enjoyed his dance with Aunt Muriel as she gave him some of the most ridiculous advice he had ever heard. As the night wrapped up, Andromeda brought Victoire and Teddy into The Burrow to sleep. She had to promise Bill that she would keep an eye on the two young love birds.

The guests lined up by the entrance to the tent to see Harry and Ginny off, as they went to celebrate their first night as a newly married couple. Before aparating to the Potter's new house, Harry wanted to make a stop at the Godric's Hallow graveyard.

Ginny went with him without question, as she knew how much it would mean to him. As they arrived at the foot of James and Lily's grave, Ginny summoned flowers.

"Thanks" Harry told Ginny as he sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "We did it mom and dad" he said, now speaking to the grave. "I know you guys can hear me and are watching over me right now, so I know you would be happy with the newest member of the Potter family. I know I am."

At this time Ginny slid her hand into Harrys, messed up his curly brown hair, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just as happy as you are to be a Potter, I can promise you that" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Ginny wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. It hurt her so badly to see Harry upset.

"I just wanted to stop in. I love you mom and dad" Harry concluded. He now turned to Ginny. "Let's go back to my place and celebrate this incredible day the best we can."

"If by your place you mean our place, then it sounds good to me" Ginny joked. She led the way out of the graveyard, and the two of them aparated back to the Potter house and shared a great ending to a wonderful day.


End file.
